Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system housings to display visual images, and more particularly to an information handling system folded display assembly.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems conventionally present information as visual images at a liquid crystal display (LCD) that generally includes a touchscreen to accept inputs. LCD devices are built as flat panel assemblies that have a minimal thickness readily adaptable to low profile housings, such as planar housings used in tablet information handling systems and a lid portion of a clamshell or convertible housing used in laptop information handling systems. Generally, LCD devices present images by passing white light from a backlight through a panel of liquid crystal pixels that filter colors based on an electrical signal managed by a timing controller. For example, red, blue and green filters at each pixel are managed to pass light as a desired color. The thickness of the LCD panel is based upon the thickness of the liquid crystal portion and the backlight portion of the panel.
In order to further minimize the thickness of information handling system display panels, manufacturers have started to migrate to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. OLED displays create images with a film of organic compound that emits light in response to an electric current, and thus reduce thickness by removing the need for a backlight. As an additional advantage, OLED display films are flexible so that a display may conform to a curved shape, such as folded around the edge of a housing. OLED displays that include a curved shape typically have a hardened outer surface to protect the film material from damage and to accept end user touches as inputs. One common protective outer coating is GORRILLA glass made by CORNING.
Although OLED displays provide a thinner solution for displays integrated into information handling system housings, OLED displays typically have to have some structural support to manage torsional stresses that can damage the display film or supporting circuits. The structural support tends to add thickness to the display and generally has to provide enough rigidity to endure user manipulations, such as opening and closing of a convertible information handling system housing lid portion. The outer protective surface of the display has to offer sufficient surface rigidity and protection against prevent scratches and damage to the display panel. Hardened glass covers for surface protection tend to be susceptible to cracking under torsional stress, even though the OLED display film itself can bend.